


Let's Keep It Brief

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Secret Relationship, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Byleth just wants to help everyone find their lost items.





	Let's Keep It Brief

Byleth woke up Sunday morning lighter than a feather. Claude and Felix were mostly healed and were allowed to return to class the following day and hopefully, they would be able to resume class as normal. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and pulled her arms above her head. This Sunday she was going to catch up on her training and finally grab her harvest from the greenhouse so that she could eat with her students. With her plan set for the day she exited her room. To her surprise, Dorothea was walking around with her brows furrowed. Byleth could tell that she was frantically searching for something and yet was trying her best to keep calm about it.

“Good morning Dorothea!” Byleth greeted eagerly. Dorothea jumped quickly turned to Byleth.

“Professor Byleth! Good Morning! What brings you over here?” Byleth tilted her head to the side with a blank look on her face.

“Well, I did just walk out of my room." 

"Right, right…" Dorothea held her hands together nervously.

“Are you alright?”

“Me? I just...I seem to have lost something and I can't find it.”

“What is it? Maybe I can help you? I already have a ton of lost items that need to be returned.” Dorothea twirled her hair in her hand slowly.

“I have misplaced my...briefs,” she said slightly blushing and looking away. Byleth grabbed her chin.

“I see, that's a predicament. I haven't seen anything yet. But don't worry! I will help you find them! What color are they?” She said determined to help the embarrassed opera singer. Dorothea grabbed Byleth’s hands and shook them.

“Thank you so much, professor. They are dark red, just like my hair. Please keep this between us. I don't want professor Manuela to know.”

“Of course. You can count on me.” She saluted before heading towards the greenhouse. “Okay, so I will do my daily rounds and keep an eye out for her lost item.” So, Byleth went on as usual. She grabbed her weekly harvest, went fishing for a bit, said hello to her favorite gatekeeper, answered a few of the counselor questions, and attended choir rehearsal with Mercedes and Hilda. As she left the chapel, she wondered if she should have her training lessons with Rhea and Seteth. They still had not given word about the status of their penances, so she decided she would wait it out this week. On to her favorite part of the day, she sauntered down to the dining hall. “It’s strange, I normally have a good eye for finding lost items but I haven't seen anything yet. Where could they possibly be…” Before walking into the dining hall, Byleth caught a glimpse of a certain black-haired, swordsman speaking to a familiar blonde. She turned to see that Ingrid was having a very serious conversation with Felix. Byleth was having a hard time connecting with Ingrid for some reason, they didn't have too much in common so they just didn't click. Byleth wasn't one to give up. She approached the two.

“Ingrid, Felix, good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon Professor Byleth, how are you?” Ingrid asked cheerfully, and yet slightly irritated.” Felix did not speak. He was still annoyed with the conversation he and Ingrid were just having. Byleth noticed but decided that she would talk about it another time since she had another plan. 

“I’m doing well. Is everything okay over here?”

“Oh, it's fine I was just telling Felix that he needs to stop causing trouble for you. He shouldn't act this way since he is the heir to his house name.”

“Who asked you? How I act is none of your business.” Byleth looked at him with piercing eyes. Even though he was not looking at her, he felt them go right through him. Byleth returned her attention to Ingrid. 

“Thank you so much for being concerned for my well being Ingrid. Would you care for a cup of tea?”

“Sure, I don't have anything planned right now. Would it be alright if we had it in my room?” Byleth nodded happily. 

“No problem. I’ll grab the snacks. I'll let you get the tea started and I will be right there?”

“Certainly.” 

* * * * *

“Thank you so much for inviting me for tea professor,” Ingrid said before taking a sip of her tea. Byleth was taking a bite out of some cake.

“Oh, it's nothing at all Ingrid. Thank you for hosting. I wanted to talk to you a little. Get to know you.”

“What did you want to know?”

“Well, what do you like for one.”

“What do I like? Hmm, well for one I like taking care of horses,”

“Oh well isn't that a coincidence? So does Marrianne!”

“I love meals with a lot of meat in them.”

“Raphael and as you know Felix both love to eat meat as well.”

“Professor, I can't help but feel like you want me to transfer classes.” Byleth had a surprised look on her face.

“Is that what it sounds like? Oh please forgive me that wasn't my intention.”

“I don't mean to sound rude, but I wouldn't learn a lot from your class if I transferred. I think that you would have to have a better lance and flying skill for that to be beneficial to me.” Byleth nodded her head in defeat.

“Yes, yes I understand-” Byleth caught a glimpse of something underneath Ingrid’s bed. 

“Professor? What are you looking at?”

“Umm, by chance, do those belong to you?” 

“What are you-” Ingrid froze as she saw what the professor was asking about. Underneath her bed, a dark red pair of briefs. “Oh, those are… I mean… Yes, they are mine!” Byleth looked at Ingrid with a sly smile. 

“Oh is that so? I heard that Dorothea was looking for the same pair. Do you both wear the same colored undergarments?” Ingrid was redder than a red apple. 

“I-I-I mean...I don't… It’s not what you think!” Byleth had finished her cake and tea. She stood up and grabbed her chin.

“No worries Ingrid! I will just inform Dorothea where to find her lost item and be on my way!” Byleth tried to dash out of Ingrid’s room. Ingrid had grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Byleth looked back at the blushing student. “What’s wrong Ingrid? If they are yours then there shouldn't be a problem.”

“Professor, let me explain,” Ingrid asked desperately. Before any other word could leave her mouth, a messenger owl flew through Ingrid’s window and landed on her desk. Byleth carefully removed the message from the owl's leg and read the note. She took a deep breath.

“I hate to cut this short but I’ve just been summoned by the hound.”

“Is everything okay?” Byleth headed out the door.

“Apparently, it’s a matter of life or death.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my family!! So this is technically a little filler since I'm trying to deal with a few personal things and also working out some other works so please excuse the shortness of this one. I hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully, I will have a better, longer update for you next Sunday right on time!
> 
> See you in the next part of the series: A Date With Death


End file.
